


Kinktober 2018 Muscles/Overstimulation

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Muscles, No Lube, Overstimulation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Robin and raven loves Starfire’s muscles.





	Kinktober 2018 Muscles/Overstimulation

“They are not that big,” Starfire told her friends. She was flexing her biceps at their request. Was an alien, she was self-conscious that her body was more muscly than the average human female. Her friends didn’t seem to mind however.

“No, it’s not a bad thing Star,” Raven told her.

“Yeah, Starfire.” Robin kissed her on the shoulder. “They’re amazing.”

The three sat in Starfire’s room. The were nude, with Raven and Robin surrounding the alien. Raven went to massage Star’s privates. Meanwhile Robin’s erection prodded at her butthole. The butt accepted the cock eagerly. Raven pushed two fingers into Star’s folds. She groaned at being affronted at both ends.

Raven kissed her, pushing her tongue into Starfire’s eager mouth. Robin’s hands reached out behind her to grab her breasts. Raven’s free hand was caressing her abs. Starfire than notice an extra pair of hands rubbing her legs. And another massaging her shoulder. And yet more pinching her nipples. The sorceress had used her powers to create phantom hands, to touch the alien princess.

The stimulation proved to much and Starfire succumbed to her orgasm. As she came, her mighty ass cheeks clenched around Robin’s still thrusting cock., pushing the masked wonder to cum.

After cleaning up the three heroes gently fell to sleep, Starfire holding on to the others.


End file.
